Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog
by dream life
Summary: Sonic and the gang are teleported into a new world by Egg man's Chaos control, or thats what everyone assumes. Sonic and the gang are now separated and must find each other again. This is something like Sonic X but my way. That's that for the prolog start


-1**Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog! (And the rest of the gang)**

**Disclaimer dream life doesn't own any Sega characters, yep I just write about them.**

**A/N**- Hello! I'm new here but I hope you like this story… lets see… It sort of follows the anime Sonic x, so you could read things that never happened! Well, lets hop to this! I hope you enjoy it!

**Prolog: A strange world**

"Hello every body!" (Sonic waves to you)

"Everyone knows me, Sonic The Hedgehog! The-greatest-looking-darn-thing-anyone-has-ever-seen! I am just _so_ perfect!" Don't get me wrong, I'm not egoistical, there is just so many ways to describe _me!_

Sonic does his ever famous grin.

While Sonic was talking Tails looks around for Sonic in the crowd and spots him. He heads over to him.

Sonic opened his mouth to say something else but Tails tugs on his arm.

Sonic stops what's he about to say and narrow his eyes. "Yes, Tails?" Sonic started tapping his foot and put his arms akimbo.

"Um, I was just wondering when you were going to introduce everyone? Including me?" Tails looked around shyly at everyone else around him.

"If you kept listening you would of heard me say something about you guys!" Sonic smiled and patted tails on the shoulder. _Now my intro is going to be cut off by a few hours… Tails probably new I would talk for hours about me… Oh well…_

Tails apologized and went to his seat.

"The people that travel with me are Miles 'Tails' Prower, which is my best buddy in the whole wide world, no one can ever replace Tails!"

(People applauded for Tails, he waves shyly around but likes the attention.)

"Next is Knuckles the easily-tricked- knucklehead!" Sonic smiles as knuckles stands up to continue the fight, but everyone else tackles him down and says its alright.

Sonic smiles. He starts counting on his fingers to see how many people he'll have to introduce. Realizes the number is to big so he'll just list the gang instead of former introductions.

The crowd waited.

"Lets see here… There's Tikal, Rouge, Amy, Blaze.. What's there name.. blah, blah, blah."

Everyone from the gang all look at Sonic. "Hey!" Most shout.

"I'm just getting through this stuff as fast as I can…" Sonic dose sympathetic eyes and speaks in a understanding voice. "I would love to introduce everybody to all these people but…" Sonic looks down in disappointment with bright teary green eyes.

"If Sonic said it, he must mean it! Were sorry Sonic. What were we thinking?" Tikal patted Sonics back.

Rouge: "Of course Sonic would _love_ to introduce all of us. What a guy! "

98 of the crew agreed. Except for Eggman and Shadow. I'm sure Knuckles felt the same but seeing as he is gullible…

Sonic wiped a tear away and smiled gratefully at his friends.

"If Sonic said it, must be true! Bah!" Eggman said in a sneering voice. "He got everyone wrapped around his pinky!" He leans towards shadow while still Looking at Sonic. "I mean everyone thinks _I'm _ the bad guy!"

"There so blinded that they can't see Sonic for what he really is.." shadow said in a monotone voice. He crossed his arms and scoffed.

Sonic had finished the introductions with his wonderfully brilliant social skills.

Soon after all go to there vacation spots of there usual spots. Sonic and Tails went to their vacation near a beach. Knuckles went to the floating Isle, along with Tikal. Rouge dragged Shadow to the chao garden so he can take care of them for her, and Eggman continued to plan with 'taking over schemes.'

"This speech was given in our world, at Station Square, to be precise. We were all happy or content with our lives, living in peace… But it couldn't last long enough. Eggman tried to take he chaos emeralds for himself. (Again.) For his own selfish reasons. Must of tricked Knuckles again." Tails narrated.

(Eggman speaking) "At last there here.. It is so easy! Ha! Now, I'll shall harness their power.. I shall finally create my Eggman Empire!" As he reached for the white one it started to shine. All of them followed suit. "Something is wrong with the emeralds…" He slams his ride. What's going on!?" Then, something on his radar caught his attention. He chalked evilly. "Oh… what would they do if only they found out what I unlocked.. And who helped me unlock it…"

Egg man started laughing like a mad man… which he is…

**Slideshow Mode**

Each person tumbled all he way through a endless sky. Mostly everyone screamed, shrieked or didn't know what was going on. (Once they got a hold of their senses) Tikal, Amy, Cream and Cheese were trying to cover the chao as best they could while falling. Everyone else who was trying to as safely land and people who came with someone were trying to stick to the person they came with.

Sonic saw Tails about 8 feet away.

"Sonic! Help me!!"

Sonic could hear Tail's voice over everyone else's. From a distance Sonic could see Tails was crying. And even though Sonic hated it, Tails was full of fear. He threw his cocktail (which hit Knuckles) and tried to get to Tails.

Everything was whirling faster now and this disported space kept altering colors and growing brighter every 6 seconds. Sonic struggled to 'float' to Tails as every person started to fall at different rates. The space was whirling faster and all could see the 7 chaos emeralds shimmering amazingly bright.

"No, Tails!" _Why is he falling faster then everyone else of all people?! _

Sonic dived and was half-relieved when he caught up to Tails. He grabbed Tails hand. "Don't let go O.K? We will fall together alright ?"

"Its pulling me in! Sonic!" Tails yelled. Sonic could feel that Tail's glove was slipping. Sonic shook his head when something hit his face. He saw Tails was crying. Another tear hit his face, and another.

Sonic tried tightening his grip on Tails. Sonic smiled a reassuring smile at Tails smiled back, he was still crying.

Tails smiled back… but for a different reason.

Sonic looked at Tails, he didn't understand what Tails was thinking. Sonic felt the pressure between them grow.

"Wait… Tails!" Sonic now understood. Tails was going to drop first.

"Its alright Sonic. Its not like were not going to find each other again, right?" Tails gave a trusting smiled to Sonic.

_Tails is being so brave… _Sonic nodded. Those two looked at each other. Sonic grinned at Tails, Tails chuckled weakly.

Sonic couldn't hold on to Tails anymore. The glove slipped off. The warp sucked Tails in and pushing Sonic back.

"Sonic…" Tails said as he fell. Tails yelled while fumbling in circles until soon, Tails wasn't there anymore. Tails tears were no longer hitting his face, Tails was gone.

"Tails… I'll come find you! " Sonic clenched the glove tightly.

Everyone was teleporting away, the chaos went away in at the same time. Tikal, Amy, Cream and Cheese all were gone in a flash of light. Eggman just smiled as he teleported out of there. Shadow and Rouge were pulled apart by a beam of light and those two were gone. Everyone else was going away. Knuckles noticed that the Master Emerald wasn't with him. "Ahh, no!" He looked around to find that they were falling into black hole. "I have to get them Back! I must find them first!" With that Knuckles dove after them.

Sonic was now alone. It felt like he was in a dream. He looked at the chaos emeralds. They were all coming closer to him. When they were a good space apart they started circling him and they all glowed and next thing Sonic knew he was in a dark place… again.

**Tails narrating again**

"Now we are all separated in this new world. I am in a cage grass field. I can see other foxes except they don't stand on two feet… and they are afraid of me. I got hurt because I landed on something sharp. Sonic, come and find me again… Sonic."

**A/N: **Hello again. Do you like it so far? This story is based off the Sonic X but my own story. Well, You'll see characters in different spots and different times. Yeah… I hope you go on reading! Yours till the last drop of rain! See you later! Please exscuse the errors. Thank You.


End file.
